


Day 4: Candy Cane

by MoMoMomma



Series: 25 Drabbles of Christmas [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Smut, Flavored Lube, Incest, M/M, Panties, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Daddyyyyyy.”</p>
<p>Raf knows that sound well. That sound means he’s going to have to give Scott money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4: Candy Cane

“Daddyyyyyy.”

Raf knows that sound well. That sound means he’s going to have to give Scott money.

“What.”

“Can I borrow your credit card?” See? He’s never wrong. “I promise it’s not expensive and it’s something for the both of us.”

Raf leveled a look across the table at Scott, purposefully taking longer to chew his mouthful to watch his boy squirm in his seat. He was practically bouncing in place by the time Raf swallowed, tapping his fork against the table in a steady beat.

“It’s not that cage thing, is it?” Raf had very few hard limits when it came to sex but denying his boy an orgasm was one of them.

He loved watching Scott shudder and shake his way through coming. Loved the way the second and third could bring him to tears and have him gasping for mercy into the pillow. Why would he purposefully deny himself that?

“No!” Scott shook his head furiously--and made Raf long for the days when his floppy locks would have gone haywire with the motion--but didn’t offer up any more information. “Please, Daddy?”

Raf sighed and nodded, twisting more noodles around his fork and looking at Scott from under his lashes.

“Finish your food first, baby, then you can have it.”

Raf has never seen the boy eat so fast in his _life_.

.O.

 

“Daddy, come here~” Raf set down the files he was holding and looked towards the hall Scott’s voice had drifted from.

Standing from the table and shaking his head at his boy’s antics, Raf made his way towards the bedroom at the end of the hall. Scott had disappeared there a good half hour ago to “take a shower”.

Raf had been waiting on the call for nearly half that time.

Scott had turned off all the lights in the room, only the glow from the small Christmas tree in the corner providing any light at all. It did serve him well, though, throwing his body into alluring shadows where he was sprawled on the bed, face down, ass up, wriggling enticingly.

“New panties, baby?” Raf rumbled, stroking a hand over the red and white striped panties the second he was close enough, feeling Scott shiver under the touch.

“S’just the wrapping paper, Daddy. You gotta open it to get your present.”

Raf grinned and pressed a kiss to the dip of Scott’s back, stroking his hands down his boy’s sides before hooking them in the edges of the panties. He pulled them down just a bit, just enough to hook under the swell of Scott’s ass, smoothing his thumbs over the revealed flesh.

He almost asked, almost needed clarification on the “present”, before Scott arched and the glisten of something on either cheek caught the light. Huffing out a sigh at Scott’s playful nature, Raf leaned down and bit gently at the curve of flesh.

“What’s this, baby? You want Daddy’s mouth on you?”

“S’a present!” Scott echoed, rolling his ass before arching once more.

Pressing his palms to the supple flesh, Raf pushed just enough so that the tight curl of Scott’s hole was visible, watching it flex and clench. Normally he wasn’t this gentle, normally his boy wanted it fast and hard and Raf gave him just that. But the low lights and Scott’s vulnerable position made him soft, made him go slower.

Made him tease.

He licked broad swathes over the curves under his hands, nipping every so often, tasting the hint of soap Scott scrubbed with. It wasn't until Scott was whining and making low sounds of distress that Raf sighed--like this was a _chore_ \--and leaned in to press his tongue to Scott’s sweet cunt.

“What the hell.” Raf drew back, swallowing and running his tongue over his teeth, arching a brow when Scott’s spine twisted so he could grin back at him.

“You like candy canes, Daddy!”

“You bought candy cane flavored lube.” Raf said tonelessly, moving a thumb to stroke it through the slick.

Scott hummed in agreement and arched again, bouncing his ass once. Raf shook his head and leaned back in with a grin, licking up the sweet lube with long strokes. By the time he’d cleaned most of it off his lips and tongue were tingling and Scott was collapsed bonelessly on the mattress, uncaring that he was laying where he’d came. Raf rolled him out of the wet spot and tugged him close as he flopped onto his back, Scott snuggling up close.

“J’st a minute,” Scott slurred into his chest, “then you can fuck me, Daddy.”

“Not using that lube.” Raf muttered, licking over his still buzzing lips, wondering how many times he’d have to brush his teeth before his mouth felt normal again.

“Still a good present?” Scott whined, looking up at him with those big brown eyes he’d never been able to resist.

“The best,” Raf promised, pressing a kiss to his forehead and sighing when his boy nuzzled back into his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://momomomma2.tumblr.com)!


End file.
